


The Trauma of a Jackrabbit and a Peacock

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Actually the whole team's here but those are the characters that speak, Angst, Beating, Capture, Character Death, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, One Shot, Rescue, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: The BLU Scout tries to make an escape from the REDs.Mostly Scout torture but there's some heavily implied RED Spy abuse at the end.(Now updated to have proper spacing between the paragraphs)
Series: Whump for Bunnies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Trauma of a Jackrabbit and a Peacock

_Come on Jeremy, you can do dis. You’re the freakin’ Scout for cryin’ out loud! Part of da top secret super duper elite! You can do something as little as bein’ sneaky for a bit can’t ya?_

Scout crouched in the RED base, aggressively giving himself a mental pep talk. He was hidden in a supply closet that no one used, at least no one on BLU used theirs. The BLU and RED bases were identical save for the color of the carpets and wallpaper.

The runner was bruised black and blue, one eye swollen shut and handprints on his neck from where the RED Soldier had almost choked him to death. His nose was encrusted with dried blood and he was missing one of his teeth, courtesy of a beating by his RED double. Scout couldn’t even breathe without pain.

BLU had been winning a lot lately and RED had gotten increasingly frustrated after each match. Last week Jeremy had watched the REDs hit and berate their Spy when the BLU Sniper had shot him, making him drop the intelligence. The BLU Soldier had even stopped going to see the other Demo, stating that he’d become bitter and mean.

RED had nabbed Jeremy after the match yesterday, when he’d happened to be the only one left on their side at the end. The Heavy had picked him up like a ragdoll, clamping one massive hand over his mouth. Scout had kicked and squirmed and bitten but he couldn’t break free. They’d all had their turn beating him besides the RED Spy who Scout hadn’t seen at all since he’d been captured.

Scout took a deep breath and pushed the closet door open. He had to move now or he’d never gain the courage to go. Thankfully there was no one in the hall. Scout walked quickly through the base, trying to remember how the Spies moved, trying to remember anything his Spy had mentioned about stealth. As he came closer to the dining hall he smelled the meaty scent of steak and heard cheers. Had he missed a whole day?

A shiver of fear ran through him as he realized that he’d have to pass the open doors of the dining hall in order to get by. Okay, okay, he’d run, that was the plan. He’d run really, really fast back to the BLU base and never look back.

Scout dropped into a runner’s stance, readied himself, and pushed off. He heard someone shout and then a loud clatter from the dining hall. But he knew the way out and he didn’t look back. One corner, another, one more, and then the doors were in front of him. Scout threw them open and kept running. He could see the fence from here. He just had to get through the gate and then he’d be safe. The REDs wouldn’t dare follow him onto BLU territory. Right?

Scout heard the gunshot before he felt the pain. His leg crumpled under him and he fell, screaming. The gate was right freakin’ there. He could reach out and touch the chainlink. No, no, no, he was so close! He’d almost made it.

His RED double was the first to catch up with him.

“What? Ya gonna cry? Ya gonna cry now?” His mirror image mocked him.

The RED Medic wasn’t far behind. He gave a manic laugh of pure cruelty, so unlike the BLU’s genuine but still creepy giggle. “Come along BLU, we aren’t done yet!”

The Medic initially tried to carry him bridal style but when the Scout hit him Medic dropped him in the dirt. “Fine, schweinehund. You don’t want to play nice.”

Medic threw him over his shoulder instead, grabbing both of Scout’s wrists in one hand to keep him still. Scout still squirmed and screamed insults at Medic, at the other Scout, at any of the REDs he saw.

He was taken back to his cell where Medic let him fall to the concrete. By instinct Scout tried to land on his feet. He screamed when a fresh jolt of pain ran through his leg. The REDs laughed at him as he struggled to stand up again, using the wall as support. Scout watched the REDs warily as they gathered in the hall outside his cell, whispering to each other. They were probably gonna kill him. Kill him for good. Jeremy sniffed, he was only twenty-three, he didn’t want to die.

The REDs came back in and maneuvered him into the position they wanted. Scout didn’t make it easy but there was only one of him and he couldn’t even stand up unassisted.

The runner’s head was in Sniper’s lap, the Australian’s fingers tangled as deep as they could go in his short hair. The other hand was clamped over his mouth like a vice. Soldier and Demo pinned down his arms to either side and the Engineer and Heavy held his legs down. Medic, Pyro, and the other Scout stood over him, shuffling around as they tried to get the best view.

“Y’got me real upset boy, tryin’ to run off like that. All sorts of dangers ‘round these parts. Snakes, scorpions,” Engineer grinned. “Mercenaries. We best fix that, huh? Don’t want you runnin’ into trouble, now do we?”

Scout jerked his head, trying to free himself enough to speak. Engineer took it as agreement.

“Believe me boy, I don’t want to do this…” Engineer’s smirk proved those words were false.

He drew out his wrench with his mechanical arm and brought it down onto Scout’s knee. He screamed in pure, white-hot agony. The wrench came down again and again, slowly moving down his leg. Engineer finished with a sharp smack to his delicate ankle bones, shattering them in one blow. Scout was crying hot tears by then, still screaming into Sniper’s palm. The Engineer gave him enough of a reprieve for his screaming to fade into choked whimpering before he repeated the whole process on the other leg.

“There now, aren’t ya glad that’s over with?” Engineer patted his thigh gently.

The RED team left, the other Scout giving him a parting kick to his broken ribs as he went.

Jeremy dragged his broken body over to a wall and slumped against it. He wasn’t going to look, he didn’t want to look, he couldn’t look. He looked.

From the knees down his legs didn’t even look like legs anymore. His skin was bumpy and there were far too many bends then there should’ve been. Had there always been chunks of bone piercing through his skin like that?

The door opened again but Scout didn’t look up. What could they do to him that was worse than taking away his legs, the one thing that he could always count on? When his Ma brought home yet another boyfriend that hated him, when his brothers tried to hit him, when the kids at school bullied him, he could run so fast that, even just for a moment, he was in another world.

“Scout?”

It was a Spy. Scout looked up. His Spy. The BLU was staring at Scout’s legs and looked about ready to throw up.

“Merde.” He said quietly and then suddenly looked up at him, seeming to snap into a different mindset.  
He crouched beside the runner. “Scout, I am going to get you out of here, alright? Stay as quiet as you can.”

Spy picked him up and Scout shoved his knuckles in mouth to avoid screaming. The frenchman chose the same path the runner had, going through the same halls Scout had snuck through earlier. They passed the supply closet and dining hall without incident and came to the outer doors. Just outside, leaning against the wall was the RED Spy.

The BLU stared at his counterpart. The RED was sporting a black eye and cradled one arm against himself like it pained him. He’d been smoking and he put the cigarette out in the dirt before speaking.

“I want to come with you.”

The BLU Spy didn’t say anything. He could say no and risk the RED alerting his team. He could say yes and risk ending up with a knife in his back.

“S’il vous plait. I won’t make any fuss if you decide to take me prisoner. Anything is better than here.”

BLU believed him. It had to be bad if the RED had thrown out his pride to beg his enemy. Now that he looked closer he could see a look of defeat in the RED’s eyes.

BLU motioned for the RED to lead the way. He may be allowing his double to join them, but that didn’t mean he trusted him enough to have his back to him.

“Merci beaucoup.”

The two Spies with the tortured Scout made their way across the yard toward the gate.

“Stop.” The RED whispered.

He pointed at the gate. The other Sniper was leaning against the chain-link, so still the BLU wouldn’t have noticed him until it was too late. Merde, he’d forgotten about the Sniper’s nocturnal habits.

“Wait here.” RED Spy walked over to the Sniper.

The BLU Spy watched him cautiously, worst came to worst he could shoot them both and make a run for it. He’d expected the RED to tip him off to the BLU’s location, or even to draw the Sniper off. He hadn’t expected the RED Spy to stab the Sniper in the throat. Respawn was turned off after the matches for the day were over. RED had just killed his teammate permanently.

BLU Spy caught up with his double quick enough to notice his hands were shaking as he put his knife away. Neither Spy said anything as they crept through the gate and across the battlefield. Scout moaned in pain and the BLU Spy hushed him gently.

“We’re almost there, mon petit lapin.  
Almost there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one's probably getting more chapters at the end of the month


End file.
